


岁月请留痕

by HJYryaechka



Category: Cytus (Video Games), CytusII
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HJYryaechka/pseuds/HJYryaechka
Summary: Sagar队长最近有些不太对劲，Alex和Bruno希望弄清楚他怎么了。
Relationships: Rin | OPCI_0584_X/Sagar Thakker
Kudos: 4





	岁月请留痕

00

“大B，你有没有觉着，斑比最近不太对劲？”

Bruno 一直无聊地搅着面前加了一颗橄榄的马丁尼，听到这话终于抬起头。Alex 张扬的头发在酒吧的流灯下变化着斑斓的色彩，炯炯双眼中显出与他的脸有些违和的认真神情。

01

由于上一回 Eagle-01 小队外出封锁区执行任务时发生了很惊险的意外，总部强制他们休假调整一个月。Alex 就趁此机会去第三象限这家久闻其名的 JoeZ Cafe 一探究竟。原本是要全队一起的，但 Sagar 说他还有些事情要上 ARC 总部处理，Lucy 则说她要去 Paff 的演唱会。

Alex：“哇，平时也看不出来冰沙妹爱听音乐啊，什么时候开始追超人气歌星了？”

Lucy：“给我闭嘴，豺狼。”

总之最后就只剩下 Alex 和 Bruno。结果谁也没想到这两个二十五六岁的大男人从没去过酒吧，打架是把好手，点起酒单来却唯唯诺诺。最后还是 Bruno 听见前面那人要了“一杯马丁尼，加三颗橄榄”，忙跟着说：“我们和他一样。“

Cafe 的老板听到这话似乎有些惊讶地抬起头，他头发卷曲，皮肤黝黑，却是意外的年轻。快速打量了二人一番后，少年老板笑得露出一口白牙：“是第一次来这里吧？三颗橄榄对二位来说恐怕口味过于鲜烈，我想先放一颗也许会更加合适呢。“

Bruno 和 Alex 都不懂，就任由他安排了。

马丁尼很快就做好了，Bruno 喝了没几口，Alex 就忽然没头没脑地问了这么一句。

“你觉不觉着，斑比有点不对劲？”

什么叫“不对劲”？Bruno 脑子快速转动起来。

是说 Sagar 在外面时与总部连线次数远超以往？但最近封锁区状况频发，身为队长与总部增强联系算是职责所在。

是说 Sagar 有时会离队一小会儿做自己的事情？但那不就是偶尔去采采花嘛，又没啥危害性，在队里也不是什么秘密。

是说 Sagar 一回 Node08 就往总部跑？队长去总部算是常规日课了，况且 Rin 在那里工作，就算他流连忘返也不奇怪。

虽然并没有发现队长不对劲的蛛丝马迹，但 Bruno 了解 Alex 的直觉。所以他说： “Alex，你有话就直说吧。”

Alex 拿起串着橄榄的竹签在手上把玩，故作神秘地说：“你还记得我们上次去的那个遗址，挖出来里面都是玻璃塑料瓶瓶罐罐的那个吗？”

Bruno 点点头：“推测是古文明的工厂，不过这种没啥科技含量的遗迹ARC不会太放在心上，登记一下，上交了一些文物就算完事了。”

Alex：“但是斑比很放在心上。我看他对那堆垃圾仔细研究了很久，还拍了一堆照片。”

“⋯⋯你想说什么？”

Alex：“我嘛⋯⋯就是好奇，所以偷偷带了块玻璃回来，现在就在我口袋里。”

“你⋯⋯”Bruno 一瞬间睁大了眼睛，然后迅速压低了声音：“这可是私藏封锁区文物，你疯了吗？——话说怎么过的进城安检？”

Alex 无所谓地笑了笑：“管理局的探测器只对金属起反应，其它的他们也不会在意。”

“万一被发现你会丢饭碗的，到时候队长都保不了你。”

“然后我托人骇进了斑比的芯片，调出了他最近的上网浏览记录。”

“⋯⋯队长不会保你了。“Bruno 看 Alex 的眼神混杂着“敬畏”和“无可救药”两种情绪。

“哎呀大B你什么时候变得那么无趣了！总之先看看这块玻璃吧。” Alex 从口袋里掏出一块棕黑色的玻璃，推到 Bruno 面前。

Bruno 在灯下凑近了看，这块玻璃上刻有文字，经过多年积沈的污垢与磨损，勉强能辨认出一点点：

“雅 〇 〇 黛”

02

“所以，队长一直在浏览什么“弹走鱼尾纹”“激活逆龄开关”“抚平岁月伤痕”之类的关于古文明产品的报道？” 

Bruno 扶额，感受马丁尼的气息冲上脑门。

Alex 摊摊手： “就我收到的信息来看，是的。我是不太懂啦，大B你是我们队脑子最好的，你说说看这是怎么回事？”

Bruno 觉得自己的脑子已经给拿去浸酒了。他深吸一口气，实事求是地说：“我对古文明也不太了解，书上说曾经有一段时间，古文明的人们，尤其是年轻姑娘，非常热衷于维持青春美貌，所以涌现了很多这样的产品。”

Bruno 对这段历史的了解完全来自于中学课本和街头的小百科。听说是随着环境变化，原先用来提取精华的各类植物变得越来越不可得，这一产业也就慢慢凋零了。现代也有类似产品，在部分年轻女性中流行，但是由于科学已经证明人类的衰老不可逆，而人们沉浸在可以自由变换外表的精神网路上的时间也越来越长，所以现代人对于这类产品的需求和使用能力都远远不及古人。

既然如此，Sagar 一个勘探队队长，又不负责科研，为什么要研究这种东西呢？

“也许一直以来我们都错了？斑比内心深处是个古文明时代的年轻姑娘？”

“⋯⋯”

“其实，就算斑比真有这个癖好，我们也不会嘲笑他的。你觉得呢，大B？”

Bruno 什么都不觉得。他心想 Sagar 虽然长得很好看，发型纹身很精致，但似乎还没有表现出这个倾向。说来他看得最多的是“祛除皱纹”，难道他最近长皱纹了吗？

“对了，Alex，队长最近有长皱纹吗？”

“这哪儿看得出来，都成天戴着面罩的。”

“你能不能去仔细看一看，他有没有长皱纹。”

“我靠！” Alex 忍不住骂了一声，“我一个大男人盯着他的脸看，会被当成变态的！”

Bruno 心想这话说得没错，也就不言语了。谁知Alex 忽然拍案而起：“对，让冰沙妹去看不就行了！我这就去找她。”

说完，Alex 就直接跑了出去。Bruno 脑子里“嗡”的一声：“要完。”赶紧追了出去。

两人都没有注意到，cafe 那位的老板在他们起身的瞬间向身后看了一眼，黑暗中一人打了个手势，也跟着离开了JoeZ cafe。

03

Alex 跑得实在太快，等到 Bruno 终于追到 Lucy 住处时，他正用手捂着一侧脸颊，嘴里嘟囔着：“冰沙妹这个火爆脾气怎么还没改啊。”

Bruno 毫不同情地扫了他一眼，然后看向一旁正微笑喝水的 Lucy，叹了口气：“还是我来解释吧。”

Bruno 心想，虽然经常会被人忘记性别，但 Lucy 确实是一个定义标准的“年轻漂亮的女孩子”，所以或许她对这些东西会有更深的研究，也更能理解这种心理。

耐着性子听 Bruno 的叙述，Lucy 皱着眉头接过 Alex 从遗迹带回的雅〇〇黛玻璃片，看了良久，缓缓开口道：“这他妈到底是个啥？”

Bruno 决定收回之前对 Lucy 的判断。漂亮姑娘都走上探险队这行了，显然是不可能对这副皮囊有多珍惜爱护的。

“你都不知道，那看来我们是没办法了。也不知道他到底怎么了，咱们天天在封锁区风吹日晒哪还会在乎这个⋯⋯”

“不是，你们为什么觉得是 Sagar 是为了自己研究的？” Lucy 依旧皱着眉，一语点破梦中人，“你们不是说这些个玩意儿是女孩子用的比较多，也许 Sagar 是想帮别人呢？”

Alex 插嘴道 ：“为谁啊？斑比一年里有三百天都和我们一起在鸟都没一个的荒凉地方逛来逛去，哪有时间撩妹——诶？等等⋯⋯”

Alex 好像忽然想到了什么，Bruno 和 Lucy 对视一眼，显然也想到了同一处。

“不⋯⋯不会吧，”Alex 一时舌头打结，磕磕绊绊地说，“但她——她又不是人，根本不需要这种东西吧？”

Bruno 没有说话，但他一秒钟就反应过来了：这些来自古文明遗迹的文物和影相资料，Sagar 明明是可以直接交给 Rin 去分析的，根本没必要去网络上搜索海量信息。

Lucy 眼中闪过一瞬的黯淡，冷冷道：“既然这样，那就和我更没关系了，你们自己去找他问清楚吧。”

Alex 看了 Lucy 一眼，一时有些发哑。Bruno 没有给 Alex 再次犯错的机会，立刻拉着他离开了 Lucy 住处。

04

拨通与 Sagar 的iM通话之前，Bruno 做了漫长的心理建设。

Lucy 不可能指望，Alex 总觉得会搞出一级事故征候，所以这通电话只能自己打。当然Bruno 也不想打——他还得为 Alex 解释私藏遗迹文物和骇客行为呢！他想过干脆当作大家都不知道，然而问题在于，大家不仅都知道了，还都猜到了同一处。

Sagar 和那个名为 Rin 的建造者之间可能已经产生的种种情愫，他们早就发现了，且并不在意——起码他和 Alex 不在意。但是 Sagar 要为 Rin 去研究如何“抚平岁月伤痕”，这就太奇怪了。Bruno 觉得 Sagar 就快要过不了下一次的心理测评了。

接通了。

Sagar：“大B？怎么忽然来电，出什么事了吗？”

Bruno：“也没啥大事。就是 Alex 从遗迹私自带回了文物，还骇进你的芯片调取了你的上网记录。”

Sagar：“？”

Sagar 靠着 ARC 总部大楼的玻璃外墙，看着脚下的 Node 08，静静地听着。

……

Sagar：“⋯⋯原来你们都知道了啊⋯⋯”

Bruno：“所以到底怎么回事？”

Sagar：“唉，基本上都被猜到了啦。就是上次我去看 Rin 的时候，看到她眼角多了些细纹，整个人显得疲惫了许多，所以就想，看看封锁区有什么东西可以帮上忙。”

Bruno：“Sagar⋯⋯有件事我想你是知道的，但我还是得提醒你：真论年龄她比我们小队四个人加起来还大的多。”

Sagar：“嗯⋯⋯”

Bruno：“那些古文明的产品，虽然不清楚机理是什么，但想来也是给『人』用的。抱歉，Sagar，你不要忘了，她不是『人』。”

Sagar：“这有什么好抱歉的⋯⋯但我想不明白，Rin⋯⋯建造者们的皮肤为什么会有这种变化呢？”

Bruno：“不了解。⋯⋯但Rin 刚进ARC时，他们是不是说过，建造者的外观和皮肤纹理都是模拟形成的，她的脸可能来自于她的记忆和情感？我想也许，你可以和她聊一聊，找到她外表变化的原因。”

Sagar：“⋯⋯好。”

Bruno：“⋯⋯”

Sagar：“谢谢你，大B。另外告诉豺狼，藏好他从封锁区拿来的东西。”

05

Sagar 当然不会追究 Alex 的违法行为。虽然名义上他是他的上司，但他们毕竟是从练习生时期就一起出入险境的伙伴，情谊已逾生死。

Sagar 也不会责怪 Bruno 多管闲事。他知道自己作为小队队长，必须对小队负责，对队员的生命负责，而这只有在他自己的身体心理状态良好时才能做到。

而试图给 Rin 解决皮肤问题这种事，他的队员们虽然嘴上不说，只怕心里都觉得他疯了吧。Sagar 一边想一边苦笑，发觉自己又不知不觉走到 C3101 门口。

Rin 从来不会把门关死，永远是虚掩着的。

迟疑了一秒，Sagar 推开了门。

“Rin。”

戴眼镜的少女转过头，桌上堆成山高的一叠文件又散成一片：“啊，是 Sagar 啊，怎么又过来了？” 

“嗯。高层要见我，顺带来看看你。” Sagar 随口答道，看到桌边培养瓶中开出的蓝色花朵，“诶，这个是我从封锁区带回来的⋯⋯你让它开花了？！”

Rin 的脸上显露出腼腆的骄傲神情：“我试了好多环境参数，只有这一批开了花。接下来我还要改参数试着让它们凋零结果⋯⋯”

“真了不起啊！” Sagar 赞叹了一声， “对了，Rin，我有问题想问你。”

“诶？问我？” Rin 匆忙地抬起头。

“啊你别紧张啦！我就是问问，你在这里工作，累吗？”

“不，不，不会的。我不需要休息的，和人不一样。”

“不是这个意思啦。就是总觉得你和刚来的时候变得不一样了。” Sagar没想到 Rin 反应那么大，挠了挠头，低头嘟囔，“脸上好像都起细纹了。”

“长皱纹是不好的事情吗？” Rin 睁大眼睛，好奇地问。

“诶？不，没有没有⋯⋯只是一般人，都会希望自己看上去越年轻越好吧。” Sagar 的眼神无处安放，胡乱扫视着满工作室上下的绿色藤蔓，“最重要的，你身上本就不该有这种岁月痕迹吧⋯⋯”

“可是，ARC让我隐瞒身份，如果时间唯独不能在我身上留下痕迹，那不就很容易被发现了吗？”

Sagar：“！！！”

Rin 低下头把碎发捋到耳后：“其实，其实也不是因为这个啦！就是，你会变老，Daisy 会变老，你的小伙伴们也都会变老，就好像你们所有人都跟着时间之河一起走，只有我被留在原地了一样。”

Sagar：“！！所以，你是故意这样的？”

Rin 摇了摇头：“不是，我控制不了自己外表。我也不知道为什么会这样，但是我觉得这样挺好的！这样，我就觉得我和 Sagar，和大家的时间都是同步的了。”

“也可能是因为你的意志太强烈所以反应在了外表上⋯⋯” Sagar 低头想了想，不好意思地挠着脖子，“真是的，我还总是想着自己再年轻一点，能在封锁区多闯几年呢。”

Rin 若有所思：“我觉得 Sagar 能活到 100 岁！”

Sagar 笑出了声：“人的寿命不强求啦，况且我还要在封锁区工作，不过真能活到 100 岁那可太好了。”

Rin 也笑了：“如果，如果我的外表真的会应岁月变化的话，我就可以和 Sagar 一起慢慢变老了。”

Sagar：“⋯⋯”

Rin：“诶——Sagar 你怎么了，这里很热吗？”

07

一小时后的JoeZ Cafe：

Joe: “就这？我可是是听到勘探队成员说什么“私藏遗迹文物”，想着是个大情报才去查的，就给我看这个？！”


End file.
